This invention relates generally to the construction of percussion drums and more particularly to easily formed metallic percussion drum shells.
Traditionally, drum shells have been constructed of wood and/or plastic, and considerable time and effort are required to form the shells into cylindrical shape. Also, the heads of drums had to be connected to the shells by adjustable elements at the outer sides of the shells, due to the structural limitations of wooden or plastic cylindrical shells. There is need for improvements in drum shells eliminating the disadvantages referred to.